Welcome To My World
by roseslaydying
Summary: based in england and on my friends - buffy and the gang are newly formed so none of them know she's the slayer....usual couples and love triangles


From Buffy's POV

"Morning guys" is what I would usually say in my usual chirpy way as I put my bag on the table, but no one was there yet so I was alone. I started to take my books out, checking my diary for what lessons I had first, "Tuesday…week 1…English and Chemistry…Great" I muttered under my breath and headed out to my locker in the corridor. Heading back into the classroom, I straightened my tie and checked my hair before feeling a hand run down my back and move down my leg. Spike. I spun round and grabbed his hand, coming face to face with that gorgeous guy I'd crushed in since Year 10, yet never let on. "Alright cutie" he said in his usual sexy tone, "No need to get like that is there". Looking down he realised I was holding his hand, "But then again if you want we could just…" Pulling my hand away, and turning a faint shade of red, "Please Spike, leave it out, you've got a girlfriend and there is no way on this earth I would do anything like 'that' with you, okay?" He just grinned at me and walked over to the table where we sat, him being opposite me. I definitely didn't mind this and followed him, taking care not to stare at his ass. My classmates knew the tension between Spike and myself, they had known it since Year 9, when Willow, my best mate shouted out that Spike had a thing for me, and he didn't exactly hide it now. He used any opportunity to talk to me, touch me or any other kind of social interaction. And the number of times he asked me out, well I can't even remember how many now! He had a girlfriend at the time, but did that stop him, no. Then in Year 10 it all changed, I had the biggest crush on this guy I had turned down so many times and I still haven't told him…

We both sat down and there was that horrible awkward silence, until I felt a something rubbing my leg under the table. I sighed and went to move my legs, only to find he had trapped them between his. _My God he's such a flirt _I thought to myself. _Not that I mind… _Looking up, he had an innocent smile that makes me crack so I just laughed and let him do it. At this point, one of my best mates, Xander Harris, walked in. He hated Spike to start with, but I think he knows I have a crush on him, so he tries to get along with him now, which is good. Still no Willow though, and most of my other mates weren't in school yet. After putting his bag away, Xander came over and started talking about his new girlfriend, Anya. She's in our class and we were all kind of friends with her, she's just so weird! I've known her since playgroup though so Anya and I have this 'special bond' and man so I wish we didn't! "Hey Buf, I was wondering, what should I get Anya for Christmas. I'm fresh outta ideas now! It's not every year I have to buy for my girlfriend!" Xander asked with a little grin on his face. He still loves talking about his girlfriend, and quite frankly I'm bored of it now but hey, he's my best mate so I have to do the dutiful friend thing don't I? "Sorry Xand, can't help ya there, maybe you should ask her not me, 'cos you know what I'm like with presents, useless!" I replied laughing at my put down. Only then did Xander notice what Spike was doing, "What the hell do you think you're doing do her!" He shouted at Spike, who gave a look, got up and stormed out of the room. I went to stand up but Xander grabbed my arm "Sorry Buf, I shouldn't have said that, but I just don't want him touching you, you're my girl not his". The whole class was looking at us now, so I just glared at Xander and snatched my arm free, and followed Spike out into the corridor. He was leaning up against the lockers and looked like he was going to hurt someone…hopefully not me. "Spike sorry 'bout Xand, you know what he's like, he's too protective of me an-." He cut me off, "Buffy you're a big girl now. Bollocks he's protecting you; don't you think he uses any excuse to humiliate me in front of that whole bloody class? Bugger what he's like, I like you and I'll do whatever the hell I like, without him breathing down my neck, right?" I was quite taken aback by what he just said and wasn't quite sure how to respond to it, so I stayed quiet, just looking at him with his hurt face and eyes. As I lent to comfort him, the bell rang and he shook his head and walked back into the classroom, without so much as a look at me. I knew this was bad, I'd never seen him hurt before, and over something so petty? Sighing, I followed him back into the room, taking my place just as our teacher walked in.

Whilst the teacher was taking the register, I sat twiddling my hair, and I'm still shocked when I hear 'William' called out and Spike answers. That's his real name, William, but we all call him Spike 'cos of his hair… I started looking around the room at my fellow students, most of whom had never said so much as two words to me, other than things like "oh my god you're such a freak" and "you're so weird, go back to where you came from". Okay I understand they don't like me, but they are so mean. Not that it bothers me, I have my friends and they are all I need to get through what goes on after dark. Willow obviously wasn't coming to school today so that meant I was with Xander, Spike and Anya for the day….great. Oh well I'll get through the day. The second bell went and the teacher dismissed us. Everyone got up chatting, but Xander, Spike and myself remained in the classroom and glanced at each other. There were a few muttered apologies before Xander rushed off with Anya and Spikem stalked out, leaving me to make my way to English alone. But this was how I spent most of my time, alone, in the dark, with no one there to talk to. And my friends didn't know why I did this. If only they knew what was going on with me. No one knows, not even my best friends, none of them know that I have a destiny, to fight evil and the forces of darkness and the only one in the world, the Chosen One, the Slayer


End file.
